


The Fire is Killing Me, The Good Kind of Killing me

by Fionaxoxo



Series: That Gives Me Butterflies [3]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: (no pun intended...), F/M, Sorry Not Sorry, also, lets say for arguments sake they'd somehow managed to control themselves up until this point, there's so many ways this could have gone down, this is just one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaxoxo/pseuds/Fionaxoxo
Summary: After the Argentine Tango…
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Series: That Gives Me Butterflies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088351
Comments: 31
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Matches by Britney Spears

Giovanni was currently stood hunched over the makeshift vanity table in Ranvir’s dressing room squinting at himself in the mirror, half-heartedly trying to remove his eyeliner. Holly had asked if he’d wanted her to do it but almost as soon as he’d changed out of his Tango garb he’d been desperate to escape the backstage hustle and bustle. So he’d politely declined and as he handed his costume over to one of Vicky’s assistants, he just grabbed a make-up wipe and made a beeline for the door.  
He felt slightly calmer now, back in his white tee and grey joggers, behind the sanctuary of Ranvir’s dressing room door. Not that it was a particularly good hiding place, it would literally be the second place someone came looking for him after his own, but it helped. 

After the dance and at the judges and at Claudia, Ranvir had been in a daze. It was the only way he could describe it. She was nodding along and saying all the right things where she needed to but her eyes were glazed over and wouldn’t look at him, as much as he kept trying to sneak a glance.  
If they’d not had the few seconds to themselves between the Clauditorium and the instagram backstage video he’d have been even more worried something was off.  
He couldn’t take it a moment longer so he’d put a hand on either side of her waist and turned her fully to face him as they waited to be called through the gold door.  
Ranvir swallowed, finally, finally meeting his gaze. ‘That was...intense’ she whispered.  
His hands flew to her either side of her neck, cradling her face in his large palms, ‘You were fucking incredible!’ He was practically giddy.  
And at that moment he felt her breathe a sigh of relief, almost as if she’d been holding it ever since before the first bars of When Doves Cry had started. And she smiled back at him so big and so beautifully, Giovanni swore she’d be able to hear his heart beating out of his chest.

Inbetween the main show and results show they’d all sat around backstage like they always did, laughing and joking and trying to relax in those few minutes. Even though every single one of them was on edge waiting to see if their names would be called for the dance off.  
Giovanni had distracted himself by not being able to stop touching Ranvir; his arm around her squeezing her waist or his hand on her leg, his fingers conveniently coming to rest where her dress parted. He knew how much she hated these few minutes of limbo inbetween shows, so he was trying to comfort her, to calm her nerves. And if he noticed her biting her lip as he spoke softly into her ear or felt her shiver when he drew patterns over her fishnets, that was just an added bonus.

Giovanni forced himself back to the present and continued trying to remove the black smudges under his eyes. Their entire costume tonight really had been something else, he had to admit. They’d painted quite the picture together. He had almost swallowed his tongue when he’d first seen her in her’s. He’d never seen a woman make a high-necked, long-sleeved dress look so fucking sexy.

Just as his thoughts were once again drifting back to the hip-high slit in said dress, the object of his fantasy walked in the room. Seemingly not even remotely surprised to find him in her dressing room.  
‘Hey’ she says softly. And his eyes meet hers in the mirror. ‘Hey’ Why was his throat so dry? Oh right, those fishnet tights.  
He turned to look at her. Her hair was unpinned from Lisa’s elaborate Argentine plait and was falling in a beautifully disheveled way around her shoulders. She was still in full make-up though, maybe having had the same thought he did, and instead of her tight black dress she was now wearing her fluffy burgundy robe.  
Hand on his heart, Giovanni had never seen anything quite so tempting in all his life.

Whilst his eyes had been decidedly lower than her face, he hadn’t noticed her grinning at him or taking two steps forward. ‘You alright there, Pernice?’ She always called him by his surname when she was teasing him.  
His eyes snapped up from where they were still eyeing up her robe - had it always been that short? ‘Hmm?’ Words seemed to fail him, and not for the first time around her.  
Thankfully she just continued to move towards him. Once she’d reached him she held out her hand. Giovanni was momentarily confused until he realised what she wanted. He handed her the make-up wipe he’d been clutching, and even in his aroused stupor still making sure to graze his fingers across her palm as he did so.  
Ranvir smirked, taking one more step forward, putting her completely in his personal space. She rested a hand on his chest, gesturing for him to lean back against the table, and moved instantly to stand between his legs when he did so.  
‘Why didn’t you just get Holly to do this for you, hmm?’ She asked, cradling his face in one hand whilst she started gently wiping off his eyeliner with the other.  
‘Maybe i was hoping you’d take pity on me if you saw me struggle and do it for me?’  
Ranvir rolled her eyes smiling, then met his pointed gaze. ‘Look up.’  
He did as he was told and she continued to work. They stayed in companionable silence for a few minutes. They did that alot. The way they looked at eachother or touched each other, often saying more than words ever could.

Speaking of touching, it seemed Giovanni’s hands were no longer resting on his own thighs where he’d initially put them when Ranvir first stood in front of him and they were now toying with the hem of her robe. He desperately wanted to look at her but was still doing as he was told and was looking up.  
One of his hands rubbed the soft fabric between his thumb and forefinger, whilst the other was not cooperating so well. The hand on her left-side had abstained from the robe all together and had instead snuck underneath and was now tracing four dangerously slow lines up and down the outside of her thigh. Not too dissimilar to when he was tracing patterns on her earlier in the evening, except now there was no barrier, it was just his fingers burning into her soft skin. And nobody else in the room, he reminded himself.  
He felt Ranvir switch the make-up wipe to her other hand and took the opportunity to sneak a glance at her. She had quite the pretty blush across her cheeks and he swore he’d never seen her eyes so dark, but before he could say anything; ‘Look up.’ she whispered again. This time ever so slightly tracing his bottom lip with her thumb nail whilst her hand held his face.  
It took him every ounce of strength to not bite down on her thumb, pulling it into his mouth.  
Instead he went back to tracing his nails maddeningly slowly wherever they could reach on both of her thighs.  
Even though he could feel her breathing getting more shallow, she hadn’t actually made a single other noise for several minutes. That is until he ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh, so lightly but with such clear intent it made her skin tremble under his touch. And the whine that tore from her throat set his blood on fire.  
He brought his eyes down from the ceiling, make-up be damned, and was met with her dark, questioning gaze. And she was biting down hard on her lip.  
That was as much as Giovanni could take. He gripped her hard on the back of one of her thighs, pulling her flush against him and his other hand shot to the back of her head to tangle his fingers in those distracting curls, before finally crashing their lips together.

It was rough and sloppy and aggressive as they met each other move for move over and over. Giovanni became light-headed at one point when Ranvir bit down on his lip and he swore he could see stars behind his eyelids. She yanked at his hair to pull him back so that she could catch her breath. He smirked at her, his hands immediately reaching for the tie of her robe and his lips taking the opportunity to make their way down her neck.  
As he parted and shoved her robe from her shoulders he felt her clawing at his back, trying to get his t-shirt over his head. Reluctant as he was to give up his current position of his mouth in her cleavage, he could definitely see the benefits of losing his tshirt at this point.  
He lifted his head, meeting her gaze with a raised eyebrow, as if saying ‘have at it’. And she grabbed for it instantaneously, tearing it from his body and flinging it somewhere across from them where he was sure he heard a can of hairspray and a bottle of water clatter to the ground.  
He paid it no mind though as both her hands reached for him, her nails scraping slowly but painfully down his chest. She made an appreciative sound in the back of her throat.  
Whilst Ranvir was momentarily distracted, Giovanni took the opportunity to drink in the view currently in front of him. This beautiful, panting, vision of a woman. For him and only him.  
She was flushed across her chest from his earlier ministrations and her black bra and black ‘dance appropriate incase you flash them’ knickers were quite easily the hottest thing he’d ever seen.  
Ranvir was just about to curl herself back around him when he traced a finger along the inside of her thigh where her underwear met the crease of her leg. ‘Giovanni, please’ she was barely able to catch her breath.  
‘Please what? Tell me what you want.’  
‘You, Giovanni. Please’ she was a little louder this time and reached for his jogging bottoms, running her hand deliberately over him before reaching for the waistband.  
He shook his head though, grabbing her hand, pinning it by her side. ‘Soon, babygirl, let me just…’ He didn’t finish his sentence, instead he ran his other hand down her stomach and slid his fingers inside her underwear. She swore. Loudly. ‘Shhh, there’s still people here.’ he breathed against her lips. ‘Fuck, you’re so wet.’  
She writhed on the spot, panting. ‘Please Giovanni. I’m already...so close’  
His response was immediate. ‘Then let me see you, baby’ He easily slid two long fingers into her, eliciting the most indecent growl from her he had ever heard. ‘Let me see how on edge tonight has got you.’ He rubbed his thumb just right over her clit and she moaned his name. ‘Hell, this whole week. I’ve gone home every night and thought about nothing except this.’ he continued. ‘About seeing you come undone like this.’ He gave a pointed thrust with his fingers and her leg came up around his hip of it’s own accord, deepening his thrusts. ‘Have you been doing the same? When you’ve been messaging me once you’re home and in bed. Have you been touching yourself like this? Imagining it was me?’  
Ranvir practically sobbed against him, grasping at his shoulders, desperately just needing...more...she was so close. But she knew he wouldn’t give her it until; ‘Yes. God yes, Giovanni, i’ve thought of nothing else since i’ve known you for fucksake!’  
Any other time his smug grin would have gotten him a punch in the arm, instead Ranvir dug her nails into the back of his neck and kissed it from his face, just as he slid a third finger into her, curling them forward and roughly rubbing his thumb over her clit. He felt her clench around his fingers and bite down hard on his lip as she came, the groans he swallowed against her mouth forgoing the scream he assumed she wanted to echo around the room.

He stayed with her as she came down from her orgasm, murmuring sweet, filthy, funny things, into her neck until she’d caught her breath.  
‘Fucking hell.’ Ranvir whispered once she could. Giovanni grinned and flexed his fingers that were still inside her. She swore again, batting at his shoulder, laughing.  
He slid his fingers out of her and it was then he realised that he’d made her come like that without even taking her underwear off! He was about to attempt to say something witty about them both still being half dressed but when he pulled back from her he was still so overcome with want for her that the words died in his throat and he suddenly spun her around, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto the vanity table.  
‘Giovanni...we should go...doing this here really wasn’t the smartest idea to begin with and…’ The rest of her sentence caught in her throat when he dropped to his knees in front of her.  
He reached up and hooked his thumbs in either side of her underwear, waiting for her to lift her hips for him. ‘Giovanni you don’t have to…’  
‘I want to. Please Ranvi.’ his mouth hovered over the front of her underwear, breathing her in. ‘Let me taste you’  
Her head fell back against the vanity mirror, hard ‘Fucking hell, Giovanni’ It came out in one quick breath but she did as he asked and lifted her hips to allow him to drag her underwear down her legs.  
As soon as he’d slid her knickers from around her ankles and tossed them in the same direction his t-shirt had gone, he hooked both her legs over his shoulders. The smell of her was enough to make his mouth water, and with one last hard bite to the inside of her thigh that was sure to bruise, ‘Urgh you bastard!’ Ranvir had growled, he bent his head and started a slow deliberate pattern with his tongue.  
Her fingers slid into his hair, both yanking at his scalp and holding him against her at the same time. ‘Giovanni, i don’t think…’ she interrupted herself with a gasp, her back arching, when he dipped his tongue inside of her. He hummed against her. ‘I don’t think...i can...again’ She panted.  
He pulled back just enough to smile up at her from between her legs, one of his hands moving down from where it was resting on her hip so that he could tease his fingers against her opening again.  
He said nothing, but he knew she could tell by his eyes that he wanted her to keep looking at him. So she did. He brushed a kiss against her as if to say ‘that’s my girl’ locking his eyes with hers as he finally and firmly circled her clit with his tongue and pressed two fingers into her.  
Ranvir swore, biting her lip so hard he thought she might draw blood, but never once taking her eyes from him. He could feel she was close, her hips moving in an uneven rhythm against his face and his hand, her fingers painful in his hair. He let go of her clit just long enough to say ‘Come for me Ranvi, get it again, i want to see you lose control like you did before.’ and his lips were once again back against her.  
And just like that she broke apart above him, coming against his mouth, cursing his name, so loudly but he didn’t care. He didn’t care if the entire building heard because at this very moment she was the most extraordinary sight he had ever seen.

He licked at her again and again until she couldn’t take it anymore and had to physically put her foot on his chest and push him away ‘Giovanni, stop!’ she laughed.  
He grinned, kissing his way up her body until he stood upright. She hooked her arms limply around his neck and moaned when she tasted herself on his lips.  
Before things could heat up again Giovanni took a step back, took both her hands and helped her down, on decidedly wobbly legs he noticed, from the vanity. He bent down to retrieve her robe and went across the room for her underwear and his t-shirt.  
Ranvir’s eyes widened when she realised he was getting dressed ‘But what about…’ She waved at the distractingly large bulge in his grey jogging bottoms.  
He came back over to her ‘Baby.’ he handed her her underwear. ‘When i make love to you for the first time, it’s going to be in a bed where i can lay you out and worship you for hours and hours and hours and where you can make as much noise as you want’ He whispered against her lips.  
She swallowed and her eyes darkened once more. She grabbed her knickers from him and bent to slide them on.  
‘Well then’ she said matter of factly, putting on her robe, already deciding that yes it was late enough at night where she could go home in a robe, ‘Your place or mine?’


	2. Your Touch Is So Magic To Me, The Strangest Things Can Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell, he had just eaten her out at Elstree for fucksake - they were already playing a risky game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two, for your pleasure.  
> I initially wasn’t going to do a second chapter to this, but they’re just so much fun to play with…
> 
> Title from Love Sex Magic by Ciara ft. Justin Timberlake

Ranvir’s driver had barely pulled away when she felt Giovanni behind her, pressing himself against her back as she tried desperately to unlock her front door. She was torn between needing to be inside her house instantly and just letting him undress her on her front porch. The key slipped, missing the lock. When had her hands started to shake?

‘I can’t believe i just had to sit there for half an hour with you wearing this and wasn’t allowed to touch you.’ Giovanni murmured in between kisses to her neck. Oh right, the robe. She gave a pointed push back against him by way of apology, even though she wasn’t sorry at all.

Whilst Ranvir knew her driver Trish, who hadn’t bat an eyelid at Giovanni coming home with her, would not have at all minded a bit of heavy-petting in the backseat of her Sedan, she’d decided maybe that wasn’t the best idea. Hell, Giovanni had just eaten her out at Elstree for fucksake, they were already playing a risky game.  
So she’d instead wrapped his arm around her and snuggled into his side, giving him a look that could not be misconstrued as anything other than ‘Behave yourself, Pernice’ and closed her eyes. His shallow breathing becoming a soothing rhythm beneath her, and her own heart, she realised, matching his beat for beat. They’d not napped, but instead just lounged back in their infamous silence, holding one another, one of them occasionally whispering something mischievous to the other.

Now though, as they stood at her front door Giovanni’s hands were free to roam again, much to Ranvir’s delight and frustration. ‘Giovanni...fuck’ The curse interrupted whatever she was going to say as he sunk his teeth into her skin where her neck met her collarbone.  
‘Trying to.’ He replied and she felt him grin against her neck. 

By some miracle the key finally found it’s way into the lock and they practically fell into Ranvir’s entrance way. Their bags dropped just far enough into the house for the front door to be closed behind them and she spun to face him.  
What she saw made her whimper. His dark eyes burned into hers, his pupils dilated and practically black with want. His mouth was parted, so close to her own, as she felt his chest move against hers in shallow breaths. When had he moved forward against her? When had she ended up pressed against the wall near her stairs?

All of these questions faded into insignificance when Ranvir felt him slide a leg in between her own, pushing upward, immediately bringing her up onto her tiptoes. ‘God, Giovanni.’ She grunted, grinding down against his thigh.  
‘Just Giovanni will do’ he smirked, his face appearing from where it had been bent between her breasts.  
She choked out a laugh, fingers reaching for his hair.  
How much he could make her laugh had been one of the many things that had surprised her about him. He had a sense of humour that matched hers perfectly and they could laugh for hours. She loved that about him. She loved a lot of things about him. Everything, even…

That particular train of thought would have to be something for another time because at this very moment Ranvir somehow once again found herself robe-less and was about three seconds away from losing her bra if Giovanni’s roaming hands were anything to go by.

She roughly pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard, enjoying the growl somewhere from deep in his throat when she did so. And in a move as choreographed as she’d fully expected, his t-shirt and her bra hit the floor at exactly the same time.  
Giovanni’s mouth immediately found it’s way back to her breasts, this time biting down roughly onto her nipple The bolt of pleasure that shot through Ranvir straight to her core caused her to cry out, her hips bearing down to grind her pussy against his thigh obscenely hard.  
One of his hands, the one that wasn’t occupied with her other breast, squeezed her arse. His large palm encouraged her uneven rhythm against him. One of his fingers sneaking into her wet underwear from behind, teasing her entrance.  
Fucking hell! He was going to make her come like this, in her underwear, against his leg. She was so close...and he was still half fucking dressed!  
With a strength she didn’t know she had, she stopped rolling her hips and roughly pushed on his shoulders causing him to look up at her.  
‘Thought you said something...about a bed’ she panted, trying desperately to catch her breath.

It took Giovanni what she can only describe as a microsecond to suddenly have his wits about him, drop his leg from in between her thighs and swiftly pick her up. Ranvir shrieked, having no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist.  
Her shriek quickly transformed into a guttural moan however, when she felt him press against her. She was already so close and her underwear and his joggers were no barrier between her and his erection. She rolled her hips against him, completely unable to help herself.  
‘Jesus Ranvi, we’ll never get upstairs if you keep doing that.’ She giggled in his ear, dropping a quick kiss to the side of his neck. Secretly thrilled he was just as on edge as she was.

He made short work of the stairs once they started their way up, his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her as if it was no effort whatsoever. The only giveaway to his internal struggle was his clenched jaw as she pressed herself impossibly closer to him.  
Once in her bedroom there was no soft, romantic fanfare. No slow undressing of the few remaining garments they still wore. Instead Giovanni dropped her onto her bed from quite the height, causing her to bounce and laugh.  
He stepped out of his joggers, never taking his eyes from hers and moved forward.

Fuck. This beautiful, built, rock hard Italian crawling up the bed, touching her everywhere he could reach, was enough to make Ranvir light-headed.  
He slipped her underwear off of her, finally. She’d never been so relieved to be naked.  
Her eyes flew open. When had she closed them? Naked. She was fully naked under the most stunning, gorgeous, impossible man she’d ever met.  
Her eyes quickly met his but he was already there she could tell. Giovanni already knew that her internal self doubt would rear it’s head. He really could read her like a book. He didn’t say anything, just cupped her face and rubbed his nose against hers. Silently telling her not to go back there again, to not let that doubt get in the way of this amazing connection between the two of them. To not be afraid.  
This man. She could have wept.

Instead she took a breath, reached down and stroked her palm up his impressive length. On her third stroke he growled above her. ‘Princess, i won’t last.’  
Something about hearing one of the sexiest men in the country say that to her, for her, was enough to snap even the tiniest thread of self-doubt she may have been holding onto.  
‘So...fuck me then.’ she panted hotly against his mouth.

Ranvir felt his hard length brush against her wet cunt as he held himself on shaking arms above her. Her hands moved over his back, her nails scraping nonsense patterns as she rolled her hips, unable to wait. ‘Giovanni, please, now, i need you.’  
He seemed to finally find his voice again ‘Should i…’  
She instantly knew what the rest of the sentence was going to be and shook her head ‘You know i can’t get…’  
‘I know but…’  
Ranvir held her hands on either side of his face, her fingers resting on the back of his neck and whispered ‘I trust you.’  
The most beautiful smile replaced the concerned frown he had been wearing and Ranvir swore she had never seen him look so handsome as in that very moment.

With their eyes still on each other's, Giovanni shifted his hips and pressed into her with a slow and intoxicating thrust as she stretched to accommodate him.  
It was almost too much. Her senses were overwhelmed and her heart was beating so wildly in her chest she thought she might blackout. When he was finally, blissfully all the way inside of her, both of them whimpered and he rested his forehead against hers ‘You ok, baby?’  
She knew he wouldn’t move until she answered him, always making sure she was alright, so she had to somehow find her voice again.  
‘Yes’ she whispered, nodding against him. ‘God, yes’  
He kissed her deeply, pulled out and slid back into her just as slowly as before but this time she met him halfway, her back arching and her hips coming up to meet his, already needing, longing for more.  
‘Giovanni, please!’ She knew she was already begging, but she didn’t care. He groaned and moved his hips slightly faster, but still slow enough to tease, each move vibrating through her entire body.They both became slick with sweat as they moved. The room filled with the sounds of their love-making, their moans, the sound of skin on skin. Her cunt started to clench around him and Ranvir could tell he knew she was close as his thrusts became uneven the harder she convulsed around his hard length. He slid a hand between them, against her wet heat and pressed against her clit, making her gasp.  
‘Fuck!’ Her fingernails dug into his back so hard she was certain she’d drawn blood.  
‘Yes, baby. You’re so close aren’t you?’ His voice was muffled against her neck but his words still shot red hot straight through her veins. His thrusts became faster. ‘Come for me, Ranvir. Want to see you…’

That was enough to send her toppling over the edge with a scream, her whole body arching off the bed, her pussy throbbing around him.  
Giovanni stayed with her, his continuous rhythm only heightening her orgasm. Her wet heat pulsing around him and her lips now sucking at his neck were enough to make him come with a low growl of her name, his heart stopping dead in his chest to meet hers, his cock pulsing inside of her over and over.  
His lips found hers as soon as he could catch his breath, kissing and kissing her whilst they both worked each other down. Giovanni’s full, reassuring weight against her as she traced the muscles of his shoulders and back.  
After a few moments he collapsed to the side, just barely enough so that he wasn’t crushing her, not that she’d have been bothered.  
‘Ranvir, I…’ Giovanni couldn’t find the words to finish his sentence but Ranvir didn’t mind in the slightest, knowing exactly what he wanted to say by the look in his eyes. 

She rolled towards him, to rest on his chest and gaze up at him, smiling.  
‘Stay tonight?’ She phrased it as if she needed an answer to her question, but deep down knowing fine well there would be no getting rid of the Italian in her bed any time soon, let alone this evening.  
Giovanni grinned up at her ‘Absolutely.’ He cast a glance at the clock illuminating the bedside table. ‘It’s not far off 3am anyways.’  
Ranvir rolled her eyes and laughed, but swung a leg across him, straddling his hips  
‘Mmm, I knew there was a reason why I got you trained onto my bodyclock.’ She bent down to brush her lips against his, ‘Besides, didn’t you say something about worshipping me over and over?'

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like.  
> It feeds inspo ;)


End file.
